pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Forest
150px}} Dark Forest is the second world in Plants vs Zombies: The Wacky House. It takes place in a forest, surounded by trees and overgrown grass. This world is set in the evening. Sunflowers here produce 25 sun instead of 50, since they get sleepy in the evening. All sun from the sky here is also 25, so your best choice is Sun-Shroom, since it does not sleep here. These are tiles in the lawn that are lit up by the sun. All evening gimmicks previously mentioned are ignored here. Every 75 seconds, a Sunlight Tile changes places. The only way to create Sunlight Tiles is with Weather Vine. Logs are placed randomly on the lawn, starting from Evening 9. They cannot be planted on, and straight projectiles like peas cannot pass through them. They trap a zombie when a zombie draws near. A log has 200 health. There are 8 new plants to obtain and 8 new zombies to encounter. Its parallel counterpart is [[Sakura Forest (PvZ:TWH)|'Sakura Forest' ]] Exclusive Brain Buster Timber! In these levels, a tree may occasionally rain down from the sky and cover an entire column. These act as obstacles for straight-shooters. The trees also block off zombies, until they are eaten. They absorb 2000 damage. When destroyed, a tree leaves behind a log in the first, third, and fifth lanes. New Plants *Smallpeater - Shoots small peas at a rapid rate. He prioritizes weaker targets, and can see Easter eggs. *Sun-shroom - Produces 25 sun, then 50, and finally 75. *Squash - Squashes zombies in a tile. *Scaredy-shroom - Long ranged shooter that hides when zombies draw near. *Cabbage-pult - Lobs cabbages over obstacles. *G1itch - Fires glitching peas that downgrade zombies. *Baa-shroom - Attacks more offensively at stronger targets. *Celery Stalker - Rapidly punches zombies backward. New Zombies *Scout Zombie *Conehead Scout *Buckethead Scout *Scout Flag Zombie *Hare Zombie *Giga-Football Zombie *Z0mb13 *Zombot Trunk-Smasher Levels *Prizes that are not money bags are unlocked only first time. Endless Zone Doom in the Dark This world's Endless Zone is called Doom in the Dark. Starting plants are: *Sun-shroom *Smallpeater *Wall-nut *Potato Mine Gallery Dark Forest.png|Dark Forest lawn. Dark_Forest_Packet.png|Dark Forest's Seed Packet. Dark Forest SeedPC.png|Dark Forest's unused PC Seed Packet. Magical_Leaf.png|Dark Forest's collectible (Magical Leaf) Old Tree_Forest.png|Dark Forest's lawn before version 1.9.5. TreeForestRefreshed.jpg|An old Dark Forest lawn Forest-0.jpg|An even older Dark Forest lawn Dark_Forest_Seed.png|Dark Forest's old Seed Packet. Dark Forest Key.png|A Dark Forest Key. Trivia *Its original appearance had trees completely surrounding the lawn. Trees now only surround north, south, and east to the lawn. The lawn was also noticeably darker. **Interestingly, the very first version of the lawn was very bright, whereas the second version was very dark. *This is the only world in the game so far to be completely set in the evening. **However, the final part of each level is in the nighttime. *Dark Forest's original name was Tree Forest. *This world, along with the other original seven worlds' Jalapeno difficulty ratings were adjusted. Soundtrack *Choose Your Seeds - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OoL6sxsWrJ8 *First Flag - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ifQ3JRS4gqc **Scrapped Version - https://www.bensound.com/royalty-free-music/track/enigmatic *Mid-Wave A - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2kHmb7ZVh6s *Mid-Wave B - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XDOhBONYtYg *Final Wave - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mC9kkqt6F88 What is your favorite Dark Forest plant? Smallpeater Sun-shroom Squash Scaredy-shroom Cabbage-pult G1itch Baa-shroom Celery Stalker Category:Areas Category:Worlds Category:Locations Category:Evening Areas